coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Victorian Empire
The Victorian Empire (also known as Victoria) was a nation in South East Asia, based on the island of Halmahera (named Victoria Centralis). It was an island nation consisting of several islands in the North Eastern part of Indonesia. It was an Empire. It's leader was Emperor Victorbrine. The motto of the Victorian Empire is "Mag who? Digi who? Who are you?". This motto's origin is largely unknown however it seems highly inspired from a phrase in Jake Paul's "It's Everyday Bro" said by Chance Sutton. The motto means that no matter who the Victorian Empire encounters, said person is taken care of and identified. Formation and Expansion The nation was born on April 2nd 2017 when Victorbrine joined the Colenia server. It was predominantly based on Victoria Centralis, the capital island of Victoria. Due to the amount of rocks on the island, not much agricultural land was present. The nation's ideology is to achieve a peaceful expansion through the entirety of the Malay Archipelago (although wars might come but we are not sure for now). It soon got allies such as the Aberdonian Crown, the Argentina Communist Republic and the Angolan Free State. With peaceful expansion, Victorbrine sought to claim most of Papua. However the landing of the Socialist Republic of Kingston led to Victorbrine to reconsider this. As of now, the Victorian Empire's expansion is slowed, but still continuing. Victoria is well known for its cocoa, which doesn't sell that much for now, however, the Victorian Empire is known to be the biggest producer of cocoa in Colenia (that no one wants... maybe :( ). Victorbrine being the only member of Victoria, eventually is the leader of everything, especially the three main Ministries: The Ministry of Agriculture (providing food to the nation and constantly trying to export cocoa through Colenia), The Ministry of War (in order to maintain the army) and The Ministry of Relations (ensures order inside Victoria and with other nations). Currently the only building in Victoria is Victorbrine's palace where all decisions are currently held. The emperor is however thinking of building for the Ministry of Relations. The only country it borders is for now a colony of the Socialist Republic of Kingston. The Islands Currently Victoria lies in an archipelago that the emperor calls "The Islands". It consists of: Victoria Centralis (the capital island), Victoria Orientalis (on Papua), Victoria Occidentalis (a small island near Sulawesi southwest of Centralis), Victoria Exilis (southeast of Occidentalis and south of Centralis), Victoria Victorii (east of Exilis), Victoria Juxtaposea (small island on the coast of Victorii) Currently Victoria Centralis is the only inhabited island. Notable People Emperor Victorbrine was the main notable person. His full title is "His Lord, Emperor of Victoria and The Islands and protector of the Malay Archipelago". He is a mapper on Youtube. Other notable people were RandomAli and XDarling. The Tuareg crisis This involves the Tuareg refugees, a group of players from Emporium that migrated to Colenia due to Emporium having crashed. Their nation, Tuareg, was completely destroyed. They recreated the nation in Africa however, user 2arepas, leader of the Republic of Arepalandia in South America, decided to declare war on them. The Victorian Empire decided to support them. Eventually when the nation was destroyed by Arepalandia, many of it's citizens became members of Arepalandia, however only one Tuareg, who goes by username RandomAli, decided to join the Victorian Empire. Due to the mistreatement of Tuareg refugees in Arepalandia, they all decided to migrate to Victoria. Arepalandia threatened war with Victoria but a non aggression pact was later signed to make peace, thus ending the Tuareg crisis. After that Victoria expanded and developped quickly... but then... Fall of Victoria Due to Victorbrine's inactivity on Colenia for a week, the members of Victoria decided to leave. However before leaving, it is noted that RandomAli and XDarling (according to minecraft user Le_Grand_Canard, friends of these Tuareg refugees) wanted to at least leave the lands intact and give some more resources to Victorbrine as a thanks before leaving, however another one of those refugees (his name is currently unknown) eventually stole all the resources and items that the empire had and unclaimed many lands especially Victoria Centralis, this is how the Empire fell. Upon returning, the Emperor was mad and didn't play for another week. On August 31st, 2017, the Victorian Empire was abolished and now no longer exists. It's successor is the Victorian Bengal Empire in the Bengal region, though it can be referred to as Victoria or Bengal. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia Category:Historical nations